familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mayfield, New South Wales
Mayfield is a north-western suburb of Newcastle, New South Wales, which takes its name from Ada May (b.1874) a daughter of the landowner there, John Scholey, J.P. Its boundaries are the Hunter River to the north, the Great Northern Railway on the south (Waratah Station), the main railway lines to Newcastle harbour on the east, and open ground in the west. History Much of Mayfield was originally named North Waratah, and formed part of the large Municipality of Waratah, New South Wales (incorporated 1871), of which John Scholey was three times Mayor. In 1938 an Act of the New South Wales Parliament created a "City of Greater Newcastle", incorporating 11 municipalities into one local government area, including Waratah. Until it was subdivided by Scholey and the land put up for sale, it was largely semi-forested scrub and fields. However, St Andrew's Church at North Waratah was opened as early as 1861, and fell within the Church of England Diocese of Newcastle, New South Wales. In 1924 a new church was dedicated at St.Andrews, Mayfield, to replace the aging colonial church. Mayfield was originally a pleasant garden suburb on the outskirts of Newcastle, and by 1901 contained a Roman Catholic monastery, and several fine Victorian mansions belonging to prominent businessmen and lawyers. Of note, there was N.B.Creer (three times Mayor of Waratah), Charles Upfold (Soap Manufacturer) built a large mansion on a piece of land in Crebert Street, North Waratah (now called Mayfield), given to him by his friend John Scholey. It was later sold to the famous Biscuit manufacturer, William Arnott J.P. who named the mansion "Arnott Holme". Arnott then sold it in 1898 to Isaac Winn, owner of the big Newcastle department store. Winn renamed the mansion "Winn Court"''Newcastle Morning Herald dated Saturday the 13th of November 1965 and John Scholey's ''"Mayfield House", for which the sandstone was brought from England. The BHP constructed, in the early 1920s, a very fine mansion in Crebert Street (named after Peter Crebert 1825-1895, an immigrant from Wiesbaden in Germany), with extensive gardens, for their General Manager. Now privately owned and named The Bella Vista, it is used as a weddings and functions centre. Arrival of industry In 1896, the Broken Hill Proprietary Company Limited had acquired land on the river shore at Mayfield East for smelters, and in 1910 it was decided that they would construct here a major steel works and foundries, with a 350 ton blast furnace and three 65-ton open hearth steel furnaces, a bloom mill and heavy rail mill, with by-product coke ovens to supply coke for the blast furnaces. The advantages of the site played a major part in this decision: for transport both rail and shipping already existed, and they had close proximity to the Newcastle and South Maitland coalfields, (the coal consumption in 1947 was 30,000 tons each week). The task of reclaiming swampland at Port Waratah for the main site began in January 1913, and the New South Wales Government undertook to dredge and maintain a river channel between the works and the sea, wide and deep at low water to the steelwork's basin and wharves. Altogether the company acquired . The blast furnace commenced operations in March 1915. Other industries followed, such as galvanized iron manufacturers John Lysaght & Co., (1921), Rylands Bros (wire, nails, rivets, bolts, springs etc), tubemakers Stewarts & Lloyds (1934), and the Newcastle Chemical Co., (1940), and sited themselves adjacent to the steel works. The result was pollution which began to affect Mayfield which lost its fashionable status. The housing erected during and after World War I was overwhelmingly for those with employment in the heavy industries. The Steel Works finally closed down in the late 1990s and this had a knock on effect with adjacent industries, several of whom were now struggling with developing world markets. Today Today Mayfield is the most culturally diverse suburb in Newcastle and home to over 14 000 residents from all over the world. Gallery Image:Maitland_Rd_0.JPG| Shops on the corner of Hanbury Street and Maitland Road Image:Maitland_Rd_1.JPG| Shopping district along Maitland Road Image:Maitland_Rd_2.JPG| Shopping district along Maitland Road Image:Mayfield_History_Mosiac1.jpg| History of Mayfield mosaic located on the corner of Hanbury Street and Maitland Road Image:Mayfield_History_Mosiac2.jpg| A closeup of the History of Mayfield mosaic located on the corner of Hanbury Street and Maitland Road Image:Mayfield_Hotel.JPG| The Mayfield Hotel on Maitland Road Image:Mayfield_Industrial.jpg| Smorgon Steel works located in the residential area of Mayfield Image:Mayfield_Library_Graffiti.JPG| Commissioned graffiti on the side of Mayfield Public Library. Image:Mayfield_Map_Mosiac1.jpg| A mosaic map of Mayfield located on the corner of Hanbury Street and Maitland Road Image:Mayfield_old_house1.JPG| Winahra is a grand old Victorian style house located on the corner of Hanbury Street and Highfield Street. Image:Mayfield_old_house2.JPG| A well maintained old house located on Highfield Street Image:Mayfield_Streetscape.jpg| A view south towards Merewether Heights, overlooking residential housing Image:Mayfield_Woolworths.jpg| Woolworths Supermarket, Mayfield Image:Texas_Street.jpg| Texas Street, a typical residential street in Mayfield Image:Webb_Park.JPG| Webb Park is located on the corner of Waratah and Hanbury Streets Image:New_Architecture.JPG| This set of townhouses was built as retirement homes for the local convent. They were designed by Duc Associates. Image:Mayfield_House.jpg| Mayfield House, originally the property of the late Mr John Scholey. Image:Barton_Hall.jpg| Barton Hall, located on Barton Street. Image:Arnott_Holme.JPG|''Arnott Holme'', originally owned by Charles Upfold, then William Arnott, then Isaac Winn External links * Basic map of Mayfield References * The B.H.P. Review - Jubilee Number, Melbourne, Victoria, June 1935. * Newcastle - 150 Years, edited by Eric Lingard, Newcastle, 1947. * The Diocese of Newcastle, by A.P.Elkin, Sydney, 1955. * Federal Directory of Newcastle & District 1901 reprinted Newcastle, 1982, ISBN 0-9593518-0-9 Category:Suburbs of Newcastle, New South Wales